koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimoto Imagawa
Yoshimoto Imagawa first appeared as an unique general in Samurai Warriors in the Oda forces first campaign. Like Hideyoshi, he becomes playable in the game's expansion. He is one of the three feared daimyo of the Tokaido region in the early Sengoku era. He was very powerful until his death at Okehazama, which is one of Nobunaga's early claims to fame. In the first Samurai Warriors, he's 41 years old. His height since his second reappearance is 180 cm (5'11"). Fans voted him to thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Yoshimoto is depicted as a man easily flustered by the slightest offset. The make-your-own characters can start their story serving him only to leave once they deem him an inadequate lord. His character alters in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends as he becomes a kemari fan. He rides to the capital to stage his own kemari tournament. After he survives Okehazama, he suffers great losses and calls off the march to Kyoto. He receives a secret message from Shingen to ask his help invading Odawara Castle. As he assists the Takeda army, Kenshin and his men intercept and claim that Shingen is only using him. Even Ujiyasu states that he isn't even planning a rebellion but Yoshimoto punishes him anyway. When the two rivals meet at Kawanakajima, Yoshimoto is given the option to assist either side of the conflict. Yukimura warns him to continue with the plan and he becomes hostile if Yoshimoto doesn't approach Kenshin's camp. As he rushes towards his former allies, Masamune assists and they rout the Takeda army. Although Shingen admits that he never used his ally, Yoshimoto defeats him and idolizes Kenshin's life as a warrior. He mimes Kenshin's actions to see if he can be like his idol. As the Takeda flee to Ueda Castle, Yoshimoto and his army assist the siege. His army tires from the conflicts but they are successful in defeating the remaining Takeda army. The Uesugi-Imagawa army heads towards Honnoji and Kenshin uses the opportunity to challenge his fellow warrior to the right for the land. After Yoshimoto wins the title of the greatest warrior, he is left confused by Kenshin's ritual for bestowing him the title. Humorously, Masamune quickly appears to challenge him for the right and Imagawa mimes Kenshin's actions to the lad, therefore bestowing him the title with no contest. If Yoshimoto remains loyal to the Takeda army, Kenshin remarks that the plot failed and is defeated. Although his vassal protests his decision, Yoshimoto keeps his mind on kemari and reminds that harmony is key between friends. Both he and Shingen slay Ieyasu's army at Komaki-Nagakute. With the path to the capital clear, they head towards Honnoji and Nobunaga challenges them a final time. After Yoshimoto storms the temple and defeats their foe, he is ready to start his kemari tournament until Shingen betrays him. To make sure that he can play without any regrets, he routs his relative. In his ending, he plays his game in an unlikely land of peace. He returns in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends to continue his desire for a friendly kemari gathering with other generals. Althrough he helps Shingen at Kawanakajima and Nagamasa at Odani Castle, both ignore his kemari fanatic which leaves Yoshimoto rather lonely. He wanders the land alone and years later joins in Hideyoshi's campaign of suppressing Kyushu. The latter encourages Yoshimoto not to give up his dream for the ball game. Afterwards, Hideyoshi's vast army attack Odawara Castle, and Yoshimoto joins the campaign as well. When Hideyoshi dies after the unification, Ieyasu and Mitsunari become bitter enemies and Yoshimoto joins the former's forces. Eventually, the Eastern Army gains the upper hand in battle and Mitsunari is soon defeated. Yoshimoto finally gets his wish granted as both armies play Kemari with him. He marks them as his own army of kemari warriors. His dream stage is a reenactment of Yoshimoto's side at Okehazama. While the battle seems going well at first, the Imagawa main camp is ambushed several times, which lowers the morale of Yoshimoto's forces. Ieyasu's betrayal turns out a threat for the Imagawa, and Yoshimoto wants to defeat the rebel for his treachery. Though Nobunaga is eventually defeated, Yasutomo reports they have sustained too many loses to continue their march to the capital so Yoshimoto decides to head back home. Although he has no personal story, Yoshimoto is named one of the main powers of the Kantō region in Samurai Warriors 3. With Shingen's help, he defends Suruga Province from Ujiyasu and Kenshin's separate forces. He remains a liable threat until his death at Okehazama. During the battle, Yoshimoto will be frightened by Nobunaga's assault and will attempt to flee to Ieyasu Tokugawa's camp. If the player defeats Ieyasu before Yoshimoto reaches him, the Tokugawa will defect and join the Oda. When Yoshimoto is struck down, Nobunaga assures him that his death will not be in vain, claiming that Okehazama will be the start of Nobunaga's conquest. During his own story in Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, Yoshimoto's thrilling addiction to kemari continues. Since the land is at war, however, no one has time to be his partner for the game and the daimyo dwells in loneliness. By some stroke of luck, Yoshimoto meets Masamune and Muneshige. Masamune entices him to extend his kemari ambitions to the world, challenging Yoshimoto to have the entire land recognize his kemari skills. Happy to oblige since he found new friends at last, Yoshimoto joins forces with the two broad minded youths to confront Nobunaga at Okehazama. Once he finds the real Nobunaga and entertains the demon king, Nobunaga agrees to collaborate with Yoshimoto for the sake of the world. Deciding to leave Owari to his new friend, Yoshimoto heads east into the Kantō region. The trio face the Takeda, Uesugi, and Hōjō simultaneously. With Ujiyasu defeated, Yoshimoto asks his relative to take care of Japan with Nobunaga so he can set sail across the world for his kemari dreams. Ujiyasu begrudgingly agrees. While Yoshimoto continues to make speedy progress for his global kemari dream, Masamune becomes unnerved by the kemari fanatic's ambition. Masamune originally lied to Yoshimoto since the start and intended to use the gullible gent for unification in his name. He didn't actually expect Yoshimoto to gain the other daimyos' trust so easily. Thinking he gave birth to an unstoppable monster, Masamune decides to oppose Yoshimoto by joining forces with the Mōri. Yoshimoto and the Oda forces start a campaign to prove his kemari skills in the western regions of the land. Even when Masamune tries to admit that the truth of his ruse, Yoshimoto is already too enthralled by the idea to listen. Muneshige is aware of Masamune's lie and frustration but is interested in trying his strengths against Yoshimoto's drive with Ginchiyo. While Yoshimoto continues to ask his defeated opponents to play nice with one another, Kanbei finds the dream to be rubbish and orders the troops to keep their eyes aimed at Motonari. Motochika arrives to Motonari's assistance and Yoshihiro joins the battle to oppose Yoshimoto. Obtaining victory against the odds, Yoshimoto has enthusiastically fulfilled his goal of proving himself the best kemari player in the entire land. Yoshimoto expects to have Nobunaga reign supreme so he can make his maiden voyage abroad. Unfortunately, a messenger soon arrives to inform him that Nobunaga has been killed at Honnōji. Falling into a depressed slump without his good friend, he eventually remembers his friend's words to never stop something he has started. To restart his dream, he decides to help Ujiyasu's fight against Hideyoshi at Odawara Castle. Yoshimoto defeats Hideyoshi, but, rather than take the land under his name, he is assured to leave it in the monkey's hands for his journey to see the world. Funding for the boat he desired is cut short, and its construction had to be discontinued. Persevering for his dream, Yoshimoto desires to propose a request to Ieyasu, the current man in power, and fights beside Yukimura and other remnant Toyotomi loyalist at Osaka Castle. When Yoshimoto triumphs, he asks Ieyasu to pay for the rest of the funds for his ship and to come with him on his global voyage. Masamune, who stubbornly refuses to accept how far his lie has gone, resists accepting Yoshimoto and Muneshige's extensions to reconcile. Therefore, he is the one left behind as the ship sets off. Yoshimoto still considers the youth to be his good friend and therefore kicks a special kemari ball towards him before their boat departs from the docks. Masamune catches it and reads the message fondly scribbled on it: "I'm leaving Japan in your hands!" Warriors Orochi Yoshimoto first appears in Warriors Orochi as a third-party general. The player needs to successfully thwart Shingen's fire attack in the Battle of Saika for Wei's story. After Kenshin and Shingen are routed, Yoshimoto will appear to see what the ruckus is about. Zhang Liao takes him to be the ringleader of the battle and orders for all of his troops to charge. Impressed by the prowess of his "new servants", Yoshimoto joins Wei. In Warriors Orochi 2, Yoshimoto appears during the opening sequence for Shu's story. Little is said regarding his reasons for joining the kingdom but he does respect Liu Bei's leadership. In one of the game's dream modes, he forms an unlikely alliance with Xing Cai and Ginchiyo. With Yue Ying and Hideyoshi's help, they go to rescue Yuan Shao's struggling army at Chen Cang. When Yoshimoto meets him, they quickly see eye to eye with one another. Desiring to create a land of kemari players after Orochi's second defeat, Yoshimoto finds and co-rules Liang Province with Motochika in Warriors Orochi 3. Their land is a rare, peaceful community with the serpent generals and humans coexisting together. While Motochika confronts Liu Shan and his party, Yoshimoto placed in duress when the hostile serpent army attack him. Although he is saved by their visitors, they are too late to help the land itself as it's in shambles by the end of the battle. Not discouraged in his dreams to someday revive his harmonious paradise, Yoshimoto is happy to gain new kemari buddies as he gladly offers his assistance. Kessen Yoshimoto appears as a sub enemy in Kessen III. At the start of the story, he wanted to kidnap Kicho to presumably use her as a political hostage. He forces Ieyasu to work for him by taking his wife and children hostage and makes his vassal fight the Oda during Nobunaga's subjugation in Owari. Yoshimoto leads a huge and very strong army but can be easily defeated if Nobunaga successfully completes his ambush at Okehazama. Unlike other sub enemies in the game, his death scene is humorously exaggerated. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Yoshimoto makes a small appearance in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya in a cutscene event for Okehazama. Relaxed and joyful at the prospect of his victory, he shares a short laugh with his retainers before he gets cut down by Oda soldiers. Character Information Personality A high class noble who is proud of his status, Yoshimoto is an old fashioned traditionalist who thinks highly of his strength. While his first appearance depicts him as an easily angered coward, he becomes friendlier and affable to others in his following incarnations. An avid fan of kemari, he sometimes equates his life to rules of the game. Prone to dwelling in sadness if neglected, Yoshimoto is always searching to make new friends so he can have a playing partner in kemari. He believes he befriends people easily once he helps them, although his one track mind either ignores or is unresponsive to the other parties' feelings on the manner. Yoshimoto's negligence to respond to their confused or angered reactions may have him be considered dense or foolish. Although many perceive him to be a simple fool, Yoshimoto likely has an inkling of intellect that saves him during battle. It's possible that his witless appearance is a disguise for his real abilities, but it's never clear if this is the truth or a misunderstanding from other characters. Humorously, he dresses and speaks in a manner that is truest to nobles in the time period, but he is reviled or misunderstood by many characters for his "odd" mannerisms. He quaintly recites poetry after each victory, which changes with each battle in his newer appearances. In his newest appearance, his insistence to fight rather unnecessarily for his jovial pursuit of kemari is what has him viewed as peculiar. Yoshimoto often leaves those he meets baffled by his mixed messages, especially Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. Since they are bound by family ties, Shingen treats Yoshimoto with some degree of respect. Although Shingen jokes about his doubts for Yoshimoto, the latter sees their relationship as a happy one. He shares a similar level of respect to Ujiyasu, again due to their family ties. Muneshige admits his earnest admiration for Yoshitmoto's unique behavior, viewing Yoshimoto as one man who is capable of opening a clear path to the world. In the Warriors Orochi series, his behavior even bewilders the Dynasty Warriors characters excluding Yuan Shao. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "costly" (貴) and "attracting attention" (趣) for his Samurai Warriors appearance. All of his weapons in the series note his kemari being his prime weapons; the sword -if it's mentioned- is considered a minor asset. His third kemari and sword is named in honor of a conqueror. The Power variation of it names an emperor while his Speed versions don him as a holy warrior. Yoshimoto's fourth weapon during his debut is named after Seidou Ushichi Houju, a decorated kemari said to have once been used by Fujiwara no Narimichi. Narimichi was a court noble of the inner court during the late Heian Period, he served under Emperor Shirakawa within the shouni rank. He was talented with horseback archery, poetry, Chinese poetry, and flute playing, but Narimichi was best known for his kemari skills. According to legend, Narimichi began to play the game when he was young and was recovering from an illness. He practiced all day, even on days when it rained, because it was his main source of entertainment. Legends claim he could kick a kemari ball to the touch the very clouds or could lightly kick a ball onto a person's shoulder without having them notice. In order to improve his skills, Narimichi made a thousand day oath to play kemari every day. Narimichi stayed true to his oath and was rewarded with a dream on the night of the last day. In this dream, he saw three monkey-like deities playing kemari. Written on the monkeys' foreheads were the words, "Ari, Yau, and Ou". These monkeys became the words that players call when playing kemari and are celebrated with festivals at Shiramine and Hirano Shrine. Later generations have dubbed Narimichi "Kemari Saint" and sometimes pray to him to improve their kicking skills in sports, such as kemari or soccer. His fifth weapon in his debut, fourth in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, and his Unique weapon in the third game is named Ōkamuzumi, a deity in Japanese mythology. When Izanagi was fleeing for his life from the terrible beings within the underworld, he happened to find a giant peach tree blooming within the realm. To allude the horrors chasing him, Izanagi momentarily hid by using the tree for cover. Finding three large peaches at his feet, Izanagi threw them at his pursuers to bid them time for his escape. Ōkamuzumi became the name for the particular tree, known as a giant divine spirit of auspicious fortune. When its name is broken down into literal terms, Ōkamuzumi's name implies it is a god of surprisingly rich abundance. Because it was raised in such an accursed place, it is also thought to actually harness and feed off curses for its growth. In theory, it has stronger supernatural powers than the demons surrounding it. Yoshimoto's fifth and sixth weapon names his kemari as "Phoenix Eye", which, in this case, is synonymous for a cannonball. The rest of the kemari's name is named after the four character Buddhist phrase, Kōmyō Henjo. The phrase embodies Amida's all encompassing light of mercy reaching to the very ends of the world. It rescues those who see it, as he will never abandon those in his need. Voice Actors * Richard Cansino - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Vic Mignogna - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) * Doug Stone - Kessen III (English) * Takahiro Kawachi - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hidekatsu Shibata - Kessen III (Japanese) * Bin Shimada - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes *"I will be lonely no more!" *"An adventure awaits us." *"Do you think you can use that skill in kemari?" *"Harmony is the key." *"I feel plump and more magnificent than ever!" *"The breeze after the battle feels so nice." *"Victory is the happiest moment for a warrior." *"Oh my! What is this! A trap? Ahh!" *"Very good. Very good." *"Away with you, away." *"Don't be angry now." *"I chose the wrong time to be born." *"A future awaits use." *"I want this to be a good fight." *"Impudent rabble, run away before you get hurt." *"The world is my oyster! Two and fro, wherever shall I go?" *"This is a fair warmup I suppose!" *"Haha! Kick to the ground!" *"With sword and with ball, I am unsurpassed!" *"You! You're the fool with the ball at Kawanakajima!" :"And you're the verbose egotist from Kawanakajima." :"Your buffoonery ruined my Lord Kenshin's march to glory!" ::~~Kanetsugu and Yoshimoto; Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *"Now I am finally the greatest kemari player of the land! Japan is safe in Nobunaga's hands, and I can now leave to see the world!" :"Report! Lord Nobunaga has been killed at Honnōji!" :"N, no—!" ::~~Yoshimoto and messenger; Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends *"Lord Kanbei, you are indeed well versed in kemari. But playing with such a frown on your face must be hard on you. This time, I want you to enjoy yourself with a smile! Ready? Go!" :"... Punt. Are you finished?" :"No, no, no! I said with a cheery smile! If you just took the time... Oh my, that's hilarious! You look so funny!" :"... What's the point if you're just going to laugh at me?" ::~~Yoshimoto and Kanbei‎; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires Gameplay Movelist Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : ,( ),( ): Yoshimoto first kicks his kemari into the air, then balances it with his head, then chest, before kicking the ball at his targets. : , ,( ),( ),( ): : , , ,( ),( ),( ): : , , , ,( ),( ),( ): Spirals the kemari around himself while doing spin kicks. : , , , , , , , : : , : : , : : : Runs around while kicking a kemari ball. In his True Musou version, he ends the sequence with three spinning slashes. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , : : : Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Moveset remains relatively the same except the ending charges of his normal attacks are omitted. Like the rest of the cast, his horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by his horse. He also gains a Level 3 Musou, R1 skills, and a new charge attack in the Xtreme Legends expansion. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Balances and bounces a kemari ball on his knees before he kicks it forward. It explodes to hit multiple targets. : : :R1 + : Picks enemies off the ground, spins around, and throws them. :R1 + : Faints. Can be used to avoid being hit by certain attacks. :Personal Skill : (Desperation) Attack strength increases for a short time when close to death. ;Warriors Orochi Does not possess C5 and Level 3 Musou. He has one R1 ability. :R1: Trips for an overhead chop. Hard to hit but can be very harmful. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Yoshimoto kicks his kenmari ball. The game freezes as the camera stops to show the power of Yoshimoto's kick. The ball flies and lands several meters away, creating a massive explosion. :Spirit Cancel: Fighting Style His moveset in Warriors Orochi 2 is slow and weak although his R1 is quite powerful. Yoshimoto heavily relies on team members who can provide him with power increases. Weapons Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends *All listed lengths are for the sword. Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Gallery Image:Yoshimoto-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Yoshimoto swxl.png|Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends render Yoshimoto-swxlalt.jpg|Yoshimoto's alternate outfit Yoshimoto Imagawa Samurai Warriors 3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Image:Yoshimoto-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III render File:Yoshimoto-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Yoshimoto2-nobuambittendou.jpg|Screenshot of younger Yoshimoto in Tendou Power Up Kit Yoshimoto-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Yoshimoto-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Imyagawa Yoshimoto in Nobunyaga no Yabou Chikainosanyaprofile-yoshimoto.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Yoshimoto-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portrait Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Leonard acts as the Yoshimoto of the cast. His full name is "Imagawa Leonard Yoshimoto". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters